The application of protective and decorative coatings in the nature of paint or varnish by electrophoretic deposition now is a large industry. Quite commonly such coating processes are called "electrocoating". U.S. Patent and Trademark Office Class 204, subclass 181, reflects the large growth of this technology in recent years.
Generally, in an electrocoating process of the type concerned here, one or more cathode workpieces and one or more counterelectrodes (anodes) are maintained for a short period of time in an electrical circuit with a dilute aqueous dispersion of film-forming paint binder, usually pigmented, between them. In most such coating operations a net unidirectional electric current is passed between these electrodes at fair voltage (e.g., 50+ V). Generally such current is rectified ac current. This causes deposition of the coating on the electrode (workpieces). Most frequently the binder dispersion is maintained as a bath in which the electrodes are at least partially immersed. Other methods for forming the electrical circuit also have been proposed, e.g., by showering the workpieces with continuous streams of the current-carrying aqueous coating dispersion.
Representative of the earliest practical electrocoating is that shown in Allan E. Gilchrist's U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,162 of 1966. More recently cationic or cathodic electrocoating has become popular. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,854 and many subsequent patents involving the electrodeposition of blocked isocyanate and amino resins onto a cathodic workpiece, and the subsequent curing of the electrodeposited film into a crosslinked structure are representative of such cathodic electrocoating. These very practical techniques employ comparatively low molecular weight, structurally ionized resinous material as their fundamental paint binders for the electrocoating, in contrast to the instant latices made by emulsion polymerization.
This is not to say that the cathodic electrodeposition of synthetic latices has not been proposed before. Representative cathodic electrocoating proposals using synthetic latex binders includes those of these U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,873,488; 3,882,009; 3,994,792; 3,998,776; 4,017,372; 4,225,406; and 4,225,407.
Synthetic latices made by emulsion polymerization as cathodic electrocoating binders have been regarded as having the inherent potential of possessing a number of desirable characteristics such as high coulombic efficiency, high molecular weight for various properties, crosslinkability if desired, low cost, and versatility of composition.
Gloss retention after rigorous exposure is a highly desirable property for a cathodically electrodeposited and cured latex film. A surprising advantage of the instant invention, and one that has been unrecognized and not taught in connection with prior work in the electrodeposition of cation-active latices made by emulsion polymerization, is the property of retaining reasonably consistently the gloss of the resulting cured film after it has been exposed to salt spray testing.